gems
by musa lover
Summary: Roxy is in her first year at alfea. she meets a group of girls and some witches that will change their lives forever. I need some charater's, form inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I know tat I have quite a few stories going but this is one I've been thinking about doing and it doesn't involve the winx. Like a new generation it has a group of fairies but Roxy is one of them. I'll be working on both and if I get a bit bored of one ill go onto the other and go back to the other one.

Here's the girls (apart from Roxy)

Name: Adelaide

Age; 16

Power: Time

Wears: a long sleeved dark purple top with a bee on it, a black miniskirt with white hiking boots and silver bangles

Eyes; green

Hair: platinum blonde that's strait and goes to her waist.

Completion: fair, trim and firm

Fairy outfit: a light yellow bandeau top with white netting for sleeves. She has a yellow ankle length skirt with a slit up the side and yellow boots.

Togs: a purple sleeveless bikini

Pjs: a white oversized t-shirt and white short shorts

Home realm: Perila

Personality: she's, sweet, kind, calm, hates to hurt a living thing, trusting, totally girls and is the b-rch of the group.

Name: Erin

Age; 16

Power: Night

Wears: Erin wears a black of the shoulder top that ends at her belly button and black skinny jeans. On her arms are fishnets so they think she's a Goth. She's one of the most tomboy out of all the girls

Eyes: navy

Hair: the same colours as musa's but has no fringe and wavy and the length it was in the third season. She has a navy bandana in it

Completion: has a slight tan and thin

Fairy outfit: A black v neck dress that goes to her mid-thigh. She has black boots and her hair is out with a nave headband. Her gloves are navy. Unlike the other girls her outfit doesn't sparkle

Togs: a navy tankini

Pjs: a navy 1 piece

Home realm: Delona

Personality: she's a total tomboy, adventurous, cunning, sneaky and can do anything a guy can do she also has a temper

Name: Dawn

Age; 16

Power: Gems

Wears: a red singlet that shows her midriff and has white short shorts with red ballet slippers and the ribbon goes up her leg.

Eyes: blue

Hair: black mid back wavy hair held in a bun with diamonds in her ears

Completion: milk chocolate skin and fit

Fairy outfit: a red one sleeved toga that went too her knees and has two slits. Her boots were red with white ribbon.

Togs: red bikini and white board shorts

Pjs: a red nighty that has broad straps and goes to her knees.

Home realm: iris

Personality: outgoing, fun, determined, adventurous and a bit of a spoil sport

Name: Noelle

Age; 16

Power: love but can use all emotions and has minor healing abilities.

Wears: A black bat wing top and black skinny jeans with a chain belt and black combat boots.

Eyes: amber

Hair: like jade from bratz

Completion: Pale with a slim body and a swimmers body

Fairy outfit: A pink halter neck top that shows her midriff and a black skirt with pink boots and black biker gloves. Her hair is in a ballerina bun with a black rose at the top and her bangs either side.

Togs: black bikini and pink board shorts

Pjs: a black top and pants

Home realm: Amora

Personality: Despite her power, she is a total tomboy, she loves skate boarding, surfing, and snowboarding you name it. She's cunning, adventurous, mysteries and one of the boys. When she glares at you, you always shut up and she is a complete goth.


	2. makeup

"I can't believe this is happening!" Roxy squealed in delight as she took in the magnificent school in front of her.

"Next!" Squawked Griselda as she ushered the girls forward bringing Roxy out of her revive.

Roxy was intrigued as a girl with platinum blonde hair stood forward.

"Name and realm" the stern faced women demanded.

"Um, princess Adelaide of perila" She seemed really confidant when really her heart was racing 100 miles per hour. A little pixie with platinum blonde curly hair in ringlets and purple eyes smiled and landed on Adelaide.

'You may come in" Griselda instructed. The girl just nodded snatched up her nap sack and sprinted across the freshly manicured grass.

Just as Roxy was about to step forward she felt something collide with her and sent her hurtling towards the ground.

"Im sooo sorry!" The girl stammered as she held out her hand to help Roxy up. Roxy smiled and took the girls hand as she helped her up.

"It's ok it was an accident" Roxy said sweetly as Artu barked, his tail thumping against the girls leg. The mysterious girl smiled as she patted the dog's sleek fur as he snuggled right into her.

"He like you" Roxy smiled as she dusted herself of.

'Thanks" sighed the girl as she continued to pat Artu as she purred like a kitten. 'im Roxy" Roxy introduced herself as she held out her hand. "The fairy of animals" she continued as her new friend looked down at art with sad eyes. "Im Dawn, the fairy of gemstones" She replied as she shook Roxy's hand.

"Awesome' Roxy replied in awe as she took in the girls red singlet that showed her midriff and white mini skirt. "Thanks but we should really go and sign in so we can get to our dorms' dawn smiled as she grabbed her luggage and together with Roxy joined the line and hopped that their encounter with Griselda was not going to end badly.

It turned out Dawn and Roxy were in the same dorm with 3 other girls. They yakked on about their family and dawn was gob smacked at the fact that Roxy never knew she was a fairy and was from Earth.

"Wow" was all she could utter as Roxy opened the door. Artu bounded into the room and knocked down a midnight haired girl who was wearing a black singlet with a silver piece sign on it and black short shorts her shoes were strewn on the ground. She had wrist length fishnet gloves and her fingers were smothered in silver rings.

"Hey there big boy' She cooed as she was covered in dog slobber.

"Get…of…me" she managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Artu! Come here boy!' Roxy commanded Artu who cam with his head down and tail sliding on the ground.

'sorry about that" Roxy sighed as she tossed this girl an apologetic look. The girl just laughed as she disappeared into her room to put her skateboard away followed by her snow board, surfboard and any other boards away.

"Its okay" smirked the girl as she plopped down on the couch. An Australian sheep dog padded out of the girls room followed by a baby black bear.

'Still' Roxy said in awe as she gazed at the animals as the door flew open and in stepped the girl she saw before and a girl with black mid back hair and a red singlet argue.

"What the hell! I did not take your crummy makeup!" shrieked a girl that looked a bit gothic and gave Dawn chills.

"It's not crummy! It's worth 2000 dollars! And just happens to be my fav makeup ever!" The blonde girl screamed.

'Look, blondey, it's just makeup alright! And don't go pointing the finger at people when you don't have any proof!" The midnight black girl's voice was quiet but deadly. If the other girls looks frightened (Except the girl with black hair and the bear) Dawn than she would be covering in fear like Artu.

It took a while for the blonde to react. She opened her mouth to yell but one stern look from the girl with black hair made her go down a few knots. The blonde wasn't used to being shown up so she tossed her hair, grabbed her bags and headed towards her room that she shared with dawn.

"Thank you… Um I don't know you're…" The gothic girl trailed of as she was tongue tied.

"Noelle, im the fairy of emotions but sadly at the moment all I can control is _love_' She spat the world love as if it was toxic. She scowled but the little bear clambered onto her knee and rested his head in the crook of her neck making her laugh.

'Cool, well im Erin the fairy of the night" Erin Smirked as Roxy and Dawn gaped.

'well im Dawn the fairy of gemstones and the princess of Iris" She had a smug look on her face which was quickly wiped of by a glare from Noel.

"Well im Roxy the fairy of animals" Roxy gave a half smile as the others smiled and nodded.

"Cool well it seems that Noel and Erin share a dorm room, me and…" she stopped when she realized she didn't know her roomies name

."Adelaide, the fairy of Time and this is sienna the pixie of protection" Adelaide said looking at Sienna while leaning on the door filing her nails.

'Cool" Roxy said until something dawned on her. "So I get a room all to myself" she asked happy but sad at the same time.

"Yea, but before we go into our rooms and unpack what do you guys think about going into magix?" Dawn asked getting everyone's attention, especially Roxy's.

"Im game" Noelle smirked "Erin?' Noelle asked her new friend

."Hell yea" Erin smirked as she and Noelle touched knuckles.

'Adelaide?" Dawn asked her new dorm mate.

'well, I do need a new dress for the dance" She sighed as she went back to her nails.

'What dance?' Roxy asked completely clueless.

'Stupid fairy, the one when we get a boyfriend' when she still stood, her face blank she rolled her eyes and looked at the others for help.

'it's just some stupid beginning of year dance when red fountain come and cloud tower try to crush it" Noelle explained in a bored voice. When she said that she remembered Stella telling her about the dance with red fountain everything clicked.

"Cool, but isn't a while away?" Roxy asked the girls as they stepped out the door and locked it.

"It's been moved to tomorrow night" Adelaide smiled as she danced ahead of the girls.

"Wow, she's really excited" Roxy cocked an eye brow at her new 'friend'. "Yea well, my bet is that this year will be… interesting"

Hey guys

This is the first chapter so please tell me what you think. It's NOT going to focus just on Roxy all my girls are gonna get some lime light. Please remember to R&R and I'll update faster.


	3. the chosen ones

Across the magical forest there was a dark and imposing school called cloud tower. Brooding clouds made the sky the colour of bruises as thunder ripped. In one of the dorms, a girl with jet black inky hair that was stick straight and cascaded to her wait was browsing on the creepy bookshelf. As the girl picked out a gigantic dusty book she heard girl's heels against the tiles as she ambled into the room. She turned around and saw the girl had dark brown hair cut into a bob with cerulean blue eyes.  
"What?" the girl growled as she glared at the girl who was holding the book.  
"Ahh, I think we're gonna get along perfectly" the long haired girl smirked.

"Whatever" the other girl snapped; an aura of pasty orange swallowing her up.

"Perfectly" The black haired beauty smirked menacingly which the other witch couldn't help but return.

"Im Taylor, the witch of destruction and I can control the air." Taylor said, smugly as she gazed into the other witches blood red eyes with her own cerulean ones.

"I'm Haven, the witch of the void, namely hell and demons" Haven said, an edge to her voice that caught Taylor's interest.

"What the fuck is wrong with my freaking suitcase!" a girl with tan skin and deep red hair. She had two bits that went to her knees and the rest tumbled to her waist.

'Need a hand?" Haven asked, starring intently at the dark purple suitcase.

"Na, it's just so freaking heavy!" The red head exclaimed; eyes glowing dark purple.

"Spirit shaper!" She yelled summoning a spirit for hell to come to her. Her skin was smothered in a dark purple aura as she floated, her hair floating around her.

Suddenly she used to hands to make the black spirit into a square shape and her bag grazed it as it floated onto it.

"Wow" Taylor uttered, her mouth hanging wide open as she processed what she saw.

"Im Eleanor, the witch of mind and spirit control. Basically human essence."

Eleanor grinned as her hair floated back into place.

"Very good, I could use you two in my coven" Haven grinned, showing her pearly whites.

The girls sat down on the gnarled black chairs as out of the shadows stepped out a girl with knee length dark blue hair with a fringe that grazed her eyes. She had a plain grey tank top dress. The top part was a scoop neck and spaghetti straps. The non see through bit just covered her boobs and the rest was see through until the dark grey bit went from her waist to her knees.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked, sneering at the new arrival.

"Rosetta, silence and sight with" was all she said as she levitated to her room. The walls were a dark grey colour with a gothic bookshelf with a black desk that had a pentangle on the wall. The bed frame was a black four poster bed with grey sees through netting around it and a dark grey bed spread. Rosetta grinned when she saw this, gently and silently placed her bag in her wardrobe and walked into the living room, her heels making no noise on the black wood floor.

"Impressive, how would you like to join my coven?" Haven asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. A girl with bright red hair that was in ringlets and vivid red lipstick walked in, wearing all black. She had a look of pure hatred on her face but was quickly replaced with a look of calmness.

"Who are you?' Taylor asked her anger evident in her voice.

"Scarlet, negative feeling witch" She said with a nod of her head. She spoke in the same monotone voice that was plastered on her face.

"We could use some negative feelings, how would you like to join my coven?" haven asked, again it sounded like a statement.

Scarlet rolled her eyes but nodded and sat down with the other girls who were telling each other their powers and made a pact to hunt down a group of pixies, and kill them.

"What!" Adelaide snapped her features shaped in pure shock.

"Im sorry madam but this dress is all out" The shop attendant said, a fake smile plastered on her face said in her nasally voice.

'You have got to be kidding me!" She shrieked as she started to glow yellow.

"Adelaide Stop it!" Roxy screamed, starting to glow a violently.

"Fine" She snapped and started to calm down.

"Good, now lets go to another shop and see if they have your dress" Dawn said, giggly.

'Whatever" Adelaide said flipping her golden locks and hitting Erin in the process.

"Im really starting to hate that girl" She muttered to Noelle who cocked an eye brow.

"Starting?" She asked disbelief coated her voice. The two girls just laughed and went to catch up with the others.

"Now what pathetic pixies are we gonna torment?" Taylor asked, eyeing her leader with glee.

"Patience Taylor, patience" Haven smirked at the annoyed expression on her new 'friends' face.

"If I may be so bold, how about Adelaide and her friends?" Eleanor asked, with an eager expression on her face.

'Why them?" Taylor asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Let's just say. Adelaide and I go a looooong way back" She smirked and most of the other girls returned it.

"Who's in her 'group?" Scarlet asked boredom smothered on her voice.

"Lets find out!" Eleanor exclaimed as she started to glow dark purple.

"Spirit shaper!" She yelled, again summoning a spirit for the Netherlands, but this time it was a deep violet in colour.

"Show me what I want to see" She said, her eyes clouded in dark purple.

The spirit went into a shape of an orb and slowly, the picture showed 5 girls walking down the street.

"Noelle!" Scarlet hissed as her eyes closed into slits.

"I take it you know her?" haven said, sarcastically

"Sadly" She replied and claimed her and the others nodded.

"Who's that?' Rosetta asked quietly, her gaze locked intently on Erin.

"Duno, but do you want to end her pathetic life?' Taylor asked curiosity embedded in her voice.

With a quick nod, Rosetta stood up and silently stepped into her room and closed the door.

"She is so retarded" Taylor snapped while Haven sent her a death glare that shut her up.

"Well I have Adelaide, Scarlet has Noelle, Rosetta has Erin, who do you two have?" Eleanor asked, her eyes glancing everywhere in less then a second.

"I'll take the navy girl" Taylor said, grinning evilly as the others chuckled.

"I'll take the leader" Haven said, her eyes narrowing.

The girls knew it was gonna be one hell of a school year.


	4. Beads

"Yes! This is it! This is the dress!" Adelaide exclaimed while dawn agreed with her. She was wearing a strapless light yellow silk gown that flowed to her ankles with a big slit up one side. When she twirled, the dress spun in different directions which made Sienna laugh

Erin just cocked an eyebrow and Noelle mimicked Adelaide. "Yes! This is it! This is the dress!" She exclaimed in mock excitement making Erin and Roxy laugh and Dawn and Adelaide frown.

"Whatever, I wouldn't expect a Goth to understand" Adelaide said with her nose in the air as she and dawn went to look for Dawn's dress.

"Then there was three" Noelle said sarcastically getting a giggle out of the others.

"Well, we'd better go look for our dresses" Roxy said, smiling slightly at her new friends who just rolled their eyes.

"We ant goin to wear a pathetic dress" Erin said forcefully as Noelle agrees with her.

"Well what are you gonna wear?" Roxy asked, puzzled"

"Shame!" a voice snapped making everyone in the shop panic.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Roxy asked bravely while the two girls behind her rolled their eyes.

"Like they're gonna tell us" Erin snapped at Roxy who just looked at her shocked and a bit angry.

"The pixies right" A booming voice smirked as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Scarlet!" Noelle screamed, shocked and slightly freaked.

"Hey Noelle, you don't think you can escape me just from changing realm did you?" She asked in mock sympathy while the other girls grinned and laughed menacingly.

"No, just wanted to make you get off your lazy ass is all" Noelle smirked confidently while scarlet glowed in her black tube top with net sleeves that went to her neck and waist and black satin skirt and skull rings.

"How dare you!" She screamed an aura of black engulfed her.

"E-Eleanor?" Adelaide stuttered as she gazed up at the witch with striking red hair and with two longer pieces at the front. She had on a dark purple halter neck top that showed her belly button and dark knee length skirt with a slit.

"In the flesh" Eleanor sneered at the scared stiff Adelaide.

'I escaped from that god damn prison and now ready to kill you" Eleanor seethed as she was engulfed in dark purple magic.

"Just try, but your times not over yet! Let's go winx!" Adelaide screamed as she was smothered in yellow light. She pranced around and a clock turned into her back round. The numbers flew out and became her outfit. She had a yellow bandeau top and an ankle length yellow skirt with a slit up to her waist. Her platinum blonde hair was in a side ponytail covered in yellow ribbon.

"Aww, little Addi has her wittle fairy outfit on! Whatever will I do?" Eleanor yelled in mock fright. The other witches laughed while the girls transformed.

Erin was in a ball and spiraling around in a nigh sky. She flipped over and grabbed a ribbon of night and spun around while the ribbon became her outfit which was: a black v neck dress that went to her mid-thigh. She has black boots and her hair is out with a nave headband. Her gloves are navy. Unlike the other girls her outfit doesn't sparkle.

Dawn did a bridge on a ruby stone and then melted into it. When she came out of the stone she wore a red one sleeved toga that went too her knees and has two slits. Her boots were red with white ribbon.

Noelle did a series of cartwheels and then a flip. A wave of emotions flew over her and became her outfit. Noelle was a wearing pink halter neck top that shows her midriff and a black skirt with pink boots and black biker gloves. Her hair is in a ballerina bun with a black rose at the top and her bangs either side.

Roxy was already in her fairy outfit and fluttering in the sky with Adelaide.

"Ready girls?" Roxy asked when the others had joined them.

"Always!" The other 4 exclaimed while the witches separated. Eleanor said spirit travel and was all the way in the gloomy spirit world, pestered by the gloomy souls of the dead who lived there.

Haven was in hell which was different to the spirit world. The fiery hot lava that seeped into the cracks made sheen of sweat cover her forehead.

Rosetta focused on the silence and evaporated into silence it's self while the other witches just laughed.

"Adelaide, you take care of that Eleanor girl, Noelle, you that scarlet person" Roxy commanded while Noelle just paled but nodded, stiffly.

"Aww, is the little pixie trying to make plans?" Haven sneered, in the rip between hell and the real world.

"Hey! I'm a pixie!" Sienna seethed, her strawberry blonde knee length wavy hair flowed in pure anger. Her purple eyes had a look that could kill as she clenched her olive coloured hands.

"Sienna!" Stop, they're dangerous!" Adelaide frowned at her bonded pixie that huffed angrily and flew onto her fairies shoulder. Her one sleeved mauve dress flowed to her ankles like a toga and spread around her.

'listen to your loser pixie, pixie" Eleanor sneered while sienna struggled to get a grip on her fury.

"Attack!" Haven yelled as she launched herself at Roxy who screamed in panic. Haven's hands started to engulf in burning flames form the very depths of hell.

But before she could make contact, a vibrating wall of mauve energy prevented her from doing so. The wall, radiated protection and when Roxy opened her eyes, she saw sienna fighting to keep the wall up.

"Can't…keep…up…much…longer" She panted as a sweat glinted in every pore.

"Roxy put a shield up" She wheezed and did just that.

Sienna started doing exotic dance moves and bended her wrists as a blinding light momentarily blinded everyone in the room. When the light vanished, sienna was hovering there, her wings slashing against the air holding a mauve bag with an image of a shield on it. She opened the bag and took out a vibrant green bead and placed it in Roxy's out stretched palm.

"Keep it safe" She commanded and flew away as haven sent streams of hellish energy towards her.

She darted to Adelaide and dipped her hand into the bag and pulled out a radiant yellow bead.

"You know what to do with it" Sienna smiled at Adelaide before zooming of to give one to each of the girls.

Erin's was navy, Dawn's was red but before she got to Noelle, she was zapped and tumbled to the floor. Her skirts and hair blanketing her eyes and getting tangled in her wings.

"SEINNA!" Adelaide screamed as she dived after her bonded pixie.

Noelle, saw what was going on and screamed, fearing for sienna.

"Love orb!" She screamed, making an orb go catch sienna who sat up with a jolt and hover into Adelaide's hands.

Noelle sighed, a small smile forming on her lips as she witnesses the loving embrace sienna and Adelaide shared before Eleanor attacked them.

She frowned as she dived down to help her, as it was a sneak attack but shrieked as a piercing pain filled her blood stream.

She heard Scarlet's distant laughter and the witches and her vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Noelle!" Erin yelled as she landed next to her friend.

"What happened back there?" Roxy asked concern embedded in her glistening eyes.

'Yea, how did she know what she was going to do?" Dawn asked, oblivious to the pain Noelle was experiencing.

"Because she's my sister…"

**Wow, cliffy! I bet you never expected that! I hope you guys liked it and the next chapter will be on soon, in a couple of days or less**

**Love Musa**


	5. NEED HEROS

Hey guys, I need 5 guys for my girls to date and I really can't think of any. Heres the criteria for a guy and im sorry if you guys thought this is a chapter.

Name:

Age:

Realm:

Looks:

Wears (casual):

Wears (Bed):

Togs:

Formal:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bio:

Weapon and power if you want (With power just one ability e.g. invisibility:

Pets:

Love interest:

Best friend:

Enemy:

Dreams:

Fav magical beast:

Fav class:

Least Fav class:

Here's my guy

Name: Kelvin

Age: 17

Realm: Hogger

Status: Prince

Looks: Kelvin has shaggy unruly ash blonde hair with brown streaks. His eyes are violet with grey flecks and he is lean and has medium sized muscles. His skin is tanned from ridding phoenix's all his life.

Wears (casual): He usually wears a body hugging black singlet top and navy board shorts and jangles. He has a shark tooth necklace around his neck and a silver stud in one ear.

Wears (Bed): he doesn't wear a shirt and has navy sweats on.

Togs: he just takes of his shirt and shoes.

Formal: a black tux with a black bow tie.

Personality: Kelvin is strong in mind and spirit and can withstand large amounts of pain. He is loyal and generous and always puts other needs before his own. He is a born leader but somewhat shy and has confidence issues. He doesn't be a hero for the glory, but rather that it's the right thing to do. He is romantic but would never cheat on a girl and is smart and never goes into battle without a plan. He is usually calm and collected but has a mean temper when he gets angered.

Likes: doing what's right, sports, friends and his realm, his girlfriend, doing what's right and being there for people when things get tough.

Dislikes: liars, backstabbers, people who are mean for the sake of being mean, villains and witches.

Bio: In his planet Hogger, his little brother was attacked by an enemy from the realm of terrer what made a huge ball of rock attack his little brother and that's when h got his powers. His father is always busy but his mother in gentle and takes great care of her sons.

Weapon (Power I only need2 with little abilities and im making one): Seismic burst which allows him to repel objects and mental attacks away from himself and others. Other than this he uses a single pronged Sai that has a black metal like stick with a laser type string and a huge ball on the end. When it touches you it shocks you and saps you of your energy and burst with the ball.

Pets: he has a pet phoenix who he calls Rita and all hoggers have the ability to talk to their pets through their mind.

Love interest: Noelle

Best friend: whoever I think is fitting

Enemy: the witches and Damien from the neighing realm.

Dreams: to become a great leader

Fav magical beast: Phoenix

Fav class: battle and magical history

Least Fav class: none

Thanks guys


End file.
